Sólo tú estás presente
by Bibliofila
Summary: hola! soy nueva en está página jeje. Me gustaría que leyeran este fic y me dejaran reviews para ver que les parecio. Yo por supuesto siempre fiel a la pareja HarryGinny asi que los fans de está pareja lean este fic. AVISO DE AUTORA
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Me llamo Mondlicht Weasley y soy nueva en está página y este es mi primer fanfic escrito aquí… bueno ojala les guste MUCHO mi fanfic… DISFRUTENLO! ADIOS!

Yo soy Ginny Weasley

Querido diario:

Mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ginny.

Tengo 14 años y cumplo los 15 en agosto.

Voy en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y voy en gryffindor.

Antes tuve un diario y fui poseída por tal… desde ese momento le tuve extremo terror a los diarios… mi mamá me dijo que para dejar de tenerle miedo comenzara a escribir en uno y ahora lo hago.

Al menos este diario no habla… jeje.

Bueno… creo que comenzare por describir a mis amigos.

Allie Jones es una de mis mejores amigas. Es castaña y tiene unos preciosos ojos color miel, es muy simpática y tiene un carácter explosivo pero es fácil de controlar. La conoci en segundo año y desde entonces somos inseparables junto con Colin. También es de gryffindor.

Colin Crevey es mi mejor amigo. El tiene pelo castaño claro y ojos castaños. Es muy simpatico y suele estar alegre como Allie y yo. Lo conozco desde primer año después de que la poción de mandrágoras surtiera efecto en el me hice MUY amiga de el y desde ese momento somos inseparables junto con Allie. También es de gryffindor

Luego viene Luna Lovegood ella tiene un carácter un tanto peculiar… cuando habla su voz suena muy soñadora. Tiene los ojos saltones y azules y el pelo rubio y va en Ravenclaw es muy simpática y la conocí mejor el año pasado en el ED comandado por Harry Potter y desde allí somos un cuarteto extremadamente alegre y siempre estamos riendo lo paso muy bien con ellos.

Seguramente te preguntaras quién es Harry Potter.

Bueno el es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron, y es un personaje muy querido por todos y odiado por algunos (los slytherin). Tiene pelo color azabache y desordenado, unos impresionantes ojos color verde esmeralda y usa anteojos.

¡Por Merlin! No puedo ocultarlo, te lo dire ahora… el me gusta desde que tengo uso de razón, tal vez lo he conocido más el último tiempo pero estoy tratando de olvidarlo porque se que nunca tendre una oportunidad con el.

Sigamos y dejemos a Harry de lado aunque me duela hacerlo.

Soy de una familia muy numerosa, somos 7 en total y yo soy la más chica de todos y la única mujer. Entre mis hermanos se cuentan…

Bill: el es el mayor y lo quiero mucho… tiene pelo naranjo y largo, pero mi madre quiere cortarselo y yo opino que le queda muy bien su pelo. El trabaja para el banco Gringotts deshaciendo maldiciones en Egipto. El también fue al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y también estuvo en gryffindor como todos mis hermanos y yo.

Charlie: el es el segundo de la familia. El trabaja en Rumania criando dragones.

Percy: el se alejo de la familia el año pasado. Es un estudioso incorregible y muy responsable. Trabaja para el ministerio de la magia como ayudante personal del ministro.

Fred y George: los gemelos, ya estaba esperando a hablar de ellos. Son lo mejor para hacer bromas y tienen una tienda que se llama "Sortilegios Weasley". Deberían haber salido el año pasado a finales pero salieron a mediados porque Umbridge era una idiota… iras comprendiendo con el paso del tiempo.

Ron: el es un despistad, mandon, no escucha cuando le hablan… en fin también tiene cosas buenas.

Antes con el me llevaba estupendo pero ahora que se cree que es mayor y esas cosas creo que no me cae tan bien como antes. El se puso así después que volvio de Hogwarts y no volvio a ser el mismo conmigo.

Nuestra familia se caracteriza por una cosa… TODOS somos pelirrojos.

¡Merlin! Me tengo que ir. Mamá me llama abajo, seguramente para preparar la cena. Bueno me voy ¡ADIOS!.

Ginny se levanto de su asiento y miro orgullosa su diario que lo dejo bajo una tabla hueca debajo de su cama.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- grito Ginny desde arriba y bajo los escalones elegantemente y comenzó a recordar… solo a recordar la primera vez que vio a Harry Potter.

-al fin llegas, hija. Necesito tu ayuda para preparar la cena, viene Harry y seguro que querra comer luego del viaje- dijo Molly Weasley la madre de Ginny una mujer regordeta pelirroja.

A Ginny le dio un vuelvo el corazón. No podía ser, pero daba lo mismo. ¿No era que ella había acordado ser solo amiga de Harry a pesar de que lo amaba con locura?.

Ginny se coloco el delantal y comenzó a cocinar como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Luego cuando termino salio a el improvisado campo de Quidditch con su escoba y se elevo. Al aterrizar mancho su tunica con barro y al agacharse a recoger su pinche que quedo en el barro se resbalo y unas manchitas de barro ensuciaron su cara.

Entro a la cocina y luego subio las escaleras para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry que salia de la habitación de su hermano, ella le dijo un simple "hola" y se metio a su habitación que estaba frente a la de Ron. Se tiro a su cama y suspiro hundiendo su cara en la almohada dijo: -¿Por qué Harry Potter tiene que ser tan lindo?- y luego se paro y miro hacía afuera.


	2. ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Gracias a todas por los reviews! En verdad gracias. Ahora se los contesto:

ashley-malfoy:p : gracias por tu review. En verdad no creí que pudíera lograr tener éxito con mi fic jaja. Aunque todavía no lo tengo jaja. Ojala te guste este cápitulo y lo disfrutes al máximo. ADIOS! Nos vamos nos vemos nos vimos nos fuimos

Sabrina Evans: ojala te haya ido bien en tu viaje! Ojala te guste mucho mucho este cápitulo y también continua tu fic que es buenisimo! Jaja. Ahora lee lee que te hara bien jaja. Aquí va otro Harry/Ginny! Ajaj chaito!

Amy Black: jaja gracias por el comentario. Ojala te guste este cápitulo y lo disfrutes. Pronto mi fic tendrá más emoción ya lo verás! Jaja chaus!

DISFRUTEN EL FIC! Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS!

¿qué te pasa?

Ginny Weasley caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación, ya llevaba viviendo Harry allí 1 semana y no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Se sentía extraña con la presencia de Harry en la casa.

Está vez veía a Harry con otros ojos. Con ojos de una verdadera enamorada, ya no era ese amor infantil que tuvo cuando le contaban de él. No ahora es un amor diferente.

Tocaron la puerta y Ginny fue a abrir, frente a ella se encontraba nada menos que Harry Potter el motivo de sus pensamientos.

-Ginny… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Harry aún apoyado en el pomo de la puerta

-si claro… pasa- dijo Ginny sonriendole a Harry, una sonrisa dedicada solamente a él.

-bueno como Ron y Hermione van a ir juntos a la fiesta de los madolescentes… ¿quisieras ir tu conmigo?- pregunto Harry nervioso esperando la respuesta

-claro… me encantaría- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-genial… bueno me voy para que sigas haciendo tus cosas- dijo Harry y salio de la habitación

-querras decir para seguir pensando en ti- penso Ginny mientras veía la puerta por la que había salido su amado

-como te quiero- dijo Ginny ahora en voz alta

Rápidamente saco el diario bajo de la tabla, tomo una pluma la metio en el tintero y la volvio a sacar llena de tinta y comenzó a escribir.

Querido diario:

Soy yo de nuevo, Ginny Weasley.

¿Recuerdas a Harry, Harry Potter?. Bueno me acaba de invitar a una fiesta, la fiesta de los madolescentes y estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué hare con él, se que lo comencé a conocer más después de lo de la muerte de su padrino Sirius. Pero no podemos hablar de ello lo haría sentir mal.

No lo conozco tanto como para saber de que podemos conversar. ¿Qué hare, ¿Qué hare?.

Me propuse olvidarlo, no entiendo porque voy con él si estoy tratando de olvidarlo. Está comenzando a surgir en mí una llamita de esperanza que no debería existir.

Bueno me voy necesito volar un rato para despreocuparme un rato. Nos vemos luego.

Ginny Weasley

Ginny saco de su closet su querida escoba y saliendo de la habitación se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta que alguien la llamo por detrás.

-hola Hermione no te vi al salir, perdona- dijo Ginny mirando a una Hermione que la miraba molesta.

-no importa Ginny. ¿Adonde vas?- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny

-voy a volar un rato… para despejar la mente- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione que sonrio aún más

-¡genial, asi le haces compañía a nuestro querido Harry- dijo Hermione sonriendo a Ginny

-no, entonces no voy. Prefiero terminar las tareas- dijo Ginny tratando de meterse en su cuarto, pero Hermione se lo impidio

-por favor… así puedes mantener ocupado a Harry. Quiero hablar con Ron. Por favor- dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto de suplica

-está bien- dijo Ginny y comenzó a bajar las escaleras-pero que quede claro que lo hago por ti y no por Ron- dijo Ginny al comienzo de las escaleras

-gracias- dijo Hermione y desaparecio al final de las escaleras

-genial… sola con Harry- dijo Ginny saliendo al improvisado campo de Quidditch donde se veía volar a un niño de pelo azabache y unos profundos ojos verdes

-hola Ginny- dijo Harry cuando comenzó a bajar hacía donde se encontraba Ginny

-hola Harry. ¿Hacemos carreras?- dijo Ginny sonriendo tiernamente a Harry tanto así que este se puso rojo

-si claro, me encantaría- dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con una sonrisa

-bien a la 1… a las 2… y a las ¡3!- dijo Ginny comenzando a volar, iba primera pero pronto la alcanzó Harry y la rebaso y como es de suponer gano

-eso es trampa tienes una escoba muy rápida- dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero

-no es mi culpa, si quieres te regalo una- dijo Harry sonriendo a Ginny, haciendo que está enrojeciera

-no gracias… haría que gastases mucho dinero y no quiero eso- dijo Ginny tratando de devolverle la sonrisa

-consideralo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado- dijo Harry sonriendo a Ginny

-¿cómo sabes mi cumpleaños si nunca te lo he dicho?- dijo Ginny sorprendida

-bueno… este yo...- balbuceo Harry -¿cuándo quieres acompañarme a comprar tu nueva escoba?- pregunta Harry tratando de desviar el tema

-Harry James Potter responde a mi pregunta en este mismo instante- dijo Ginny comenzando a enojarse

-me lo dijo Ron. No sé que pensaba en ese momento- dijo Harry

-está bien, jaja- rio Ginny- ¿qué tal si vamos pasado mañana?- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-bien… mientras ¿quieres volar conmigo en la escoba?- dijo Harry riendo

-está bien- dijo Ginny mientras veía como Harry se subia a la escoba, momentos después ella se subio y se abrazo a la cintura del chico de pelo azabache que ella tanto amaba

-¿lista?- pregunto Harry

-sí- contesto Ginny sonriendo

Harry emprendio el vuelo y volaron un rato hasta llegar a un hermoso bosque donde bajaron

-que lindo esto- dijo Ginny sacandose los zapatos y metiendo los pies en un pequeño lago

-es hermoso lo encontre hace como tres días- dijo Harry riendo y haciendo lo mismo que Ginny

De pronto Harry en acto de broma le tiro un poco de agua a Ginny y está le tiro a él de vuelta y así comenzaron una guierra de agua hasta que cayeron al agua

-jajaja- reía Harry

Ginny solo se limitaba a mirarlo con ternura y cuando Harry sintio que le miraban dio vuelta el rostro y vio a Ginny que sonreía

-siempre quise hacer esto, no sabes cuanto te quiero Ginny- dijo Harry acercando su rostro al de ella

Ginny se quedo inmóvil en el lugar hasta que sintio que unos labios tocaban los suyos. Eran los de Harry y respondio al beso mientras la luz de la luna los abrazaba.

Ginny se separo rápidamente de Harry mientras este la veía desconcertado

-Ginny, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Harry con tono preocupado

CONTINUARA! Jeje que mala soy… jaja


	3. Por ahora amigos

Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic… jeje ojala les haya gustado… ahora hice esto y lo coloque antes porque me voy de viaje y es para no hacerlas o hacerlos esperar dos semanas. A continuación la contestación a los reviews.

Veruka: si quieres puedes decirme Muni. Ese es mi sobrenombre en vez de Mondlicht que es muy largo jaja. ¡Gracias por apoyarme en el fic! En verdad muchas gracias. Ojala disfrutes de este capitulo que encuentro que quedo bueno. ADIOS! Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Amy Black: jaja, ¿en serio te deje con curiosidad? Jaja. No entiendo eso de "no te creas" : S. Ojala sigas leyendo y disfrutes de este capitulo. ADIOS!

Mary Potter W86: ¡que bueno, nunca he tenido admiradoras jaja. Bueno ojala disfrutes de este capitulo que es la continuación del anterior y despejes las dudas y te quedes tranquila. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.

Fistandantilus: ya viene más acción no te preocupes. Además que ahora que te agregue a MSN podemos hablar sin tener que recurrir a los reviews. Ojala te guste este cápitulo, ¡nos vamos nos vemos nos vimos nos fuimos!

marce: tranquila, tranquila. Es por una razón importante, ojala disfrutes mucho este cápitulo. CHAO

ashley-malfoy :p: jajaja, ¡que bien! Deje con la intriga jaja. No escribía en ninguna página antes… jaja. Disfruta este cápitulo, adiós

Eri mond licht: jaja gracias. A mí tampoco me gusta ver que Ginny llore por él. Me gusta que las chicas sean fuertes y no lloren por un hombre. Muchas gracias por opinar sobre mi fic.

Mi nick es parte de un "juego", y me lo invente como me gusta el alemán y me encanta la luna decidí llamarme Mondlicht, y Weasley porque soy la prima de los Weasleys jaja.

Bueno disfruta este cápitulo, ADIOS

Cbkpotter25: jaja, ya actualice, ahora puedes estar tranquila jaja. Lee cuanto quieras, y disfruta que es lo más importante en un fic. Gracias por amenazarme con enviarme bombas fétidas, es lo más lindo que me han dicho en toda mi vida (es irónico jajaja). Ahora que te agregue a MSN podemos hablar por ahí, pero igual debes dejarme reviews, ¿ok? Jaja bueno disfruta y ADIOS!

Emily Clarence Burfield: hallo, Emi, que bueno que te haya gustado. Vas a pagar haberme quitado el saco ¬¬. Sigue leyendo jajaja y nos vemos mañana, Tschuess

Y ahora el fanfic tananana:

Sólo tú estás presente

Por ahora sólo amigos

-Harry nunca ye habías fijado en mí hasta este momento… ¿por qué justo ahora me besas y me dices que me quieres?. Me lastimas Harry y mucho- terminó de decir Ginny bajando su mirada y viendo su reflejo en el agua

-Ginny… siempre me he fijado en ti… y aunque no lo creas siempre te he querido… siempre- dijo Harry mirando con cariño a Ginny Weasley que estaba sentada en el agua frente suyo

-¿en serio?... ¿por qué en 1º, 2º y 3º año no me tomaste en cuenta, Harry… no me conoces mucho. Date el tiempo a conocerme y ahí veremos que hacemos… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ginny finalizando con unas sonrisa

-muy bien Ginny- dijo Harry devolviéndole una sonrisa

-¿vamos? Está oscureciendo y seguro que mi mamá está preocupada- dijo Ginny mirando el cielo

-está bien- dijo Harry que comenzó a caminar a su escoba y monto en ella seguido por Ginny que subió tras el y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura

-Harry… te doy 2 meses para conocerme- dijo Ginny apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de Harry mientras despegaban del suelo y comenzaban a volar a la madriguera

-muy bien… pero no sé si podré soportar tanto- dijo Harry sonriendo para si al tener a la hermosa pelirroja apoyada en su espalda

Volaron hasta la entrada de la madriguera donde bajaron y procedieron a entrar.

-¡¿dónde habían estado!- dijo Molly Weasley la madre de Ginny- pensamos que los había raptado El que no debe ser nombrado- continuo la madre de Ginny mirando a la pequeña pelirroja y al chico de pelo desordenado

-lo sentimos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-no importa. Vayan arriba a cambiarse de ropa, ¡rápido!. Que hoy llegan tus amigos Ginny y quiero recibirlos bien- dijo la madre de Ginny mirando a los dos despectivamente. Estos asintieron y subieron las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron arriba se metieron a las habitaciones correspondientes y cerraron las puertas.

Ginny se cambio de ropa rápidamente y saco bajo la cama su diario

Querido diario:

Soy yo otra vez, más feliz que nunca.

Harry me dijo que me quería y estoy muy feliz por ello. Pero le dije que se diera tiempo a conocerme en dos meses y si seguía gustándole podríamos comenzar a salir.

Pero también hay un problema… no quiero que él me haga daño. Sufrí mucho por él en 1º,2º y 3º año. En 4º creía haberme olvidado de él pero cuando lo vi en peligro supe que no lo había olvidado que aún le quería.

Para tratar de olvidarlo comencé a salir con otros chicos y le dije a Ron a finales de año que estaba saliendo con Dean lo cual no es verdad, lo dije para molestarlo y vaya que se molesto jajaja.

¡UPS! Me tengo que ir mi madre me llama abajo se me olvidaba que tenía que bajar a comer después de cambiarme.

¡ADIOS!

Ginny guardo su diario debajo de la tabla hueca y fue hacía abajo. Allí se encontró con sus amigos.

-¡ALLIE, COLLIN, LUNA!- grito Ginny al verlos y los abrazo

-Ginny suéltanos… que nos asfixias…- dijo Collin entrecortadamente mientras trataba de soltarse de la entusiasmada pelirroja

-lo siento de veras- dijo Ginny alegre soltándolos al fin y regalándoles una sonrisa a la que sus amigos respondieron

-Luna, Allie, Collin vamos arriba a dejar sus cosas. Collin dormirás en la pieza de mi hermano. Ojala no te moleste- dijo Ginny mientras subían las escaleras

-oh no… da lo mismo en realidad- dijo Collin sonriendo

-bien… aquí es- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta de la pieza de Ron y dejando entrar a Collin

-veo que ya está todo preparado. Incluso hay una cama para mí. Pero… ¿por qué hay cuatro camas?- pregunto Collin mirando las cuatro camas sorprendido

-bueno… una es de Ron, la otra de Harry que casi siempre pasa las vacaciones aquí, una es tuya y otra es de Neville que vendrá- dijo Ginny mirando a Collin

-¿en serio, ¡GENIAL! La pasaremos muy bien- dijo Luna sonriendo

-Luna… no será…- comenzó a decir Allie

-¿no será qué?- pregunto Luna mirando extrañada a su amiga Allie

-no, no importa. Suposiciones mías no más- dijo Allie sonriéndole a Luna y está le respondió con una sonrisa

-oh bien, entonces… duermo en está al parecer no está ocupada- dijo Collin mirando la cama que estaba a un lado de la puerta enfrente de la de Harry

-sí esa está desocupada, arregla tus cosas y nos juntamos en el pasillo. Nos vemos- dijo Ginny saliendo de la pieza de Ron y entrando a su pieza que estaba en frente.

-tu madre tiene todo preparado. Es muy amorosa- dijo Allie sonriendo y mirando la pieza de Ginny.

Siempre se iban a alojar a otras casas, y era primera vez que iban a la casa de Ginny.

En las vacaciones de primer año Ginny fue a alojar a la casa de Collin, luego en las vacaciones de segundo año Ginny no fue a ninguna casa porque se fue de vacaciones a Egipto, luego en tercer año se fue a los mundiales de Quidditch y en quinto año se fue a Grimauldd Place ya que era por la orden.

-eso creo…- dijo Ginny sentándose en su cama

-¡está es mi cama!- dijo Luna dejando su baúl debajo de su cama

-¿puede ser está la mía?- pregunto Allie señalando una cama al lado de la de Ginny

-no… lo siento, esa es la de Hermione. Pero puedes ocupar la que está frente a la de ella- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-bien- dijo Allie dejando su baúl bajo la cama que estaba al lado de la puerta

-ahora sí… ¿vamos?- dijo Ginny saliendo hacía afuera y viendo que Collin las esperaba

Bajaron todos juntos y vieron que acababa de llegar Neville, Luna se ofreció a acompañarlo arriba y este acepto.

(Ustedes comprenderán que si este es un fic de Harry y Ginny y el personaje principal es Ginny me centro en ella no más jeje)

Volvieron y se sentaron a comer, la cena transcurrió tranquila y luego de que todos terminaran de cenar se sentaron en el living mientras la Sra. Weasley lavaba con magia los platos.

De pronto salio el tema de la fiesta de Madolescentes.

-y Ginny… ¿con quién vas a ir a la fiesta?- dijo Hermione sentada al lado de Ron

-con Harry- dijo mirando el suelo roja y el susodicho hizo lo mismo

-¡que bien! Alguien responsable como mi mejor amigo para que cuide a mi hermanita- dijo Ron mirando a Harry que seguía con la cabeza gacha, rojo como un tomate

-eh… si- consiguió articular Harry que seguía mirando el suelo

-y ¿con quién vas tú, Luna?- dijo Ginny mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga que estaba viendo un articulo del quisquilloso

-con Neville- dijo Luna levantando la cabeza y mirando a quien tenía al lado que era Neville que sonrió

-y supongo que tú iras con Ryan, Allie- dijo Ginny sonriéndole a la niña que miraba todo el panorama con una cara triste

-con Ryan no iría sabes que ya no somos amigos. Además no creo que vaya- dijo Allie dedicándole una sonrisa triste a Ginny

(Más adelante sabrán el porqué de la ruptura de la amistad de Allie y Ryan)

-y eso, ¿por qué?- pregunto Luna que se adelante a Ginny

-nadie me ha invitado…- dijo Allie bajando la cabeza roja

-yo tampoco tengo pareja Allie. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?- dijo Collin sonriéndole a Allie que miraba el suelo.

Allie levanto la cabeza y asintió mientras sonreía

-bien todo arreglado- dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¡SÍ, todos vamos a ir a la fiesta- dijo Luna alegre

-bien… ahora tengo sueño… no dormí mucho en el viaje y quiero dormir- dijo Allie levantándose a la que todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo

-nosotras te seguimos… también tenemos sueño- dijo Hermione comenzando a subir las escaleras

-buenas noches- dijeron Ginny, Allie y Luna al momento en que subían detrás de Hermione

-buenas noches- contestaron los chicos que decidieron quedarse un rato más en la sala

-mañana será un día estupendo- comento Luna metiéndose a su cama

-ya lo creo así- dijo Hermione sonriendo y terminando de ponerse pijama para acostarse en su cama

-tengo mucho sueño… por favor cállense- dijo Allie tratando de dormir

-buenas noches- dijo Ginny a lo que todas respondieron con lo mismo. Se apago la luz mágicamente y todas quedaron dormidas.

Al otro día en la noche todos estaban muy emocionados por lo de la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta vieron un cabello rubio acercándose.

-vaya, vaya pero si son el cara rajada (Harry), los pobretones (Ron y Ginny), la loca (Luna), el tonto(Neville), el sangre y la sangre sucia (Collin y Hermione), y la mestiza (Allie)- dijo Draco Malfoy mirando con desprecio a todos

-largate Malfoy- dijo Harry mirando con odio a Malfoy

-¿y si no quiero, cara rajada?- dijo Malfoy riendo a carcajadas

Harry comenzó a temblar de furia y pronto una mano le toco el hombro. Harry se tranquilizo mucho y miro atrás la mano era la de Ginny y Ginny miraba a Harry con preocupación.

Harry se acerco más y más a Ginny haciendo que se mezclasen sus alientos, fue cuando entonces…

CONTINUARA…!


	4. Un encuentro durante la noche

¿Por qué los mortifagos atacaron?

Ginny y Harry se habían acercado…hasta que de pronto se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de allí.

Ginny miro a Harry a los ojos mientras Harry hacía lo mismo, Malfoy se volteo para mirarlos.

-ahora el Sr. Oscuro llegó…podré matarlo a mi antojo…-dijo Malfoy levantando la varita, pero Harry fue más rápido y petrifico a Malfoy.

Harry dijo que sería mejor salir de allí rápidamente ya que Hermione era hija de padres muggles y le podrían agredir. Por ello el grupo de chicos liderado por Harry se fue rápidamente a la madriguera.

Cuando llegarón la madre de los Weasleys, Molly salió a recibirlos.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Molly preocupada al ver a los chicos respirar agitadamente

-mortifagos…en la fiesta de los madolescentes- dijo Ginny recobrando la compostura

-¡Oh, Por merlín. Vayan a acostarse han tenido una noche muy agitada- dijo mandándolos a todos a la cama

-¡pero mamá!. Aún es muy temprano- alegó Ron parándose antes de subir la escalera

-¡igual!- dijo su madre

Ron subió arrastrando los pies, al entrar a su pieza vió como todos se ponían los pijamas y se acostaban…excepto por Harry que estaba ya acostado

-igual tengo sueño, he hecho un largo viaje y me duelen todos los musculos- dijo Collin cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo

-buenas noches- dijo Neville antes de caer rendido

-bueno será mejor dormir, Harry…- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo que estaba en la cama del lado suyo, pero Harry no atendía parecía muy concentrado

-¡HARRY POTTER! HOLA- dijo Ron tratando de "despertar" a su amigo, luego del gran grito Harry salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Ron molesto

-lo siento, Ron. Pero igual no tenías porqué gritarme así- dijo Harry

-lo siento, amigo. No atendías…¿en qué pensabas?. ¿En mi hermana acaso?- dijo de broma Ron

-¡NO!- se apresuro a contestar Harry rojo mientras veía como Ron se partía de la risa en su cama-estaba pensando…el por qué Voldemort atacó en la fieta de los madolescentes-

-no lo sé…deja de dar vueltas al asunto y duérmete Harry- dijo mientras se tapaba con la manta-buenas noches- y Ron cayó en un profundo sueño

Harry se quedó mirando el techo mientras recordaba como había estado tan cerca de Ginny hace unas horas.

Decidió salir para despejarse un poco, y así lo hizo esquivando a la Sra. Weasley y sentandose bajo un gran roble que había en el jardin.

Algo parecido sucedía en la habitación de Ginny, sólo que ésta no podía dormir por las preguntas que le hacían sus amigas.

-pero tendrán algo- decía Allie sonriendo

-no tenemos nada…ahora dejenmé dormir- dijo Ginny tapandose con la sabana hasta la cabeza para que no se le notara que se estaba poniendo roja.

Sus amigas dejarón de insistirle y se fueron a acostar, Ginny cuando vío que todas estaban profundamente dormidas decidió escribir en su diario.

Querido diario:

Ésta noche hemos ido a la fiesta de los "Madolescentes" para divertirnos un rato con Harry, Allie, Collin, Luna, mi hermano, Hermione y Neville. Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que apareció Malfoy y comenzó a molestarnos.

Yo para que Harry se calmará ya que había sido provocado por Malfoy, le toque el hombro. No sabía que al hacer eso iba a recibir tal vez mi primer beso, pero este se arruinó cuando se oyó una explosión. Malfoy dijo que el Sr. Oscuro había llegado y que podría atacarnos con más facilidad.

Antes de que Malfoy sacará la varita Harry ya le había echado un petrificus totales.

Corrimos a la madriguera, aquí estoy acostada en mi cama escribiendote…ese fue la fiesta de los madolescentes.

Ahora quiero despejarme un rato así que saldré afuera…¡adios!.

Ginny guardó su diario y luego se dirigió a un poster de los chuddley cannons que allí tenía y lo corrió (el poster era del porte de una persona, jeje), detrás de aquel poster había un gran pasaje que se dirigía a no sé qué lugar, Ginny sonrió y entró.

Ginny caminaba con su varita en mano y con el lumus accionado.

Ginny pronto llegó a unas escalinatas que se dirigían hacía abajo y bajó por ellas. Pronto Ginny guardó su diario y se paró. Caminó hacía un poster llegó a una especie de puerta, corrió lo que la tapaba y la abrió. Pronto salió al exterior.

¿Cuántas veces había usado ese tunel cuando le castigaban? No lo recordaba…lo único que quería hacer era caminar.

Comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la madriguera y pronto vío sentado bajo un roble a la persona que ella más quería sobre la tierra…Harry Potter.

Harry estaba pensando en el por qué los mortifagos habían atacado, el quería averiguarlo. Pronto escuchó pasos apretó fuertemente su varita, se paró y miro a la persona que tenía delante. Harry abrió los ojos enormemente y para luego...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal eh? ¿les gusto? Ojalá que si. Bueno se acerca el estreno de Harry Potter. Y bueno ojalá las haya dejado una vez más en la duda! Perdón por tardarme tanto pero tenía muchas cosas encima…además que la inspiración no venía. Bueno chao cuídense!

A continuación los reviews:

Morganmiller: hola! Si lo sé! Pero no te preocupes lo que importa es que te guste! Sigue leyendo! Nos vemos en el cole! Chao

Veruka: jajaja yo también pense lo mismo…pero solo pasaba por ahí tenía que hacer una misión para voldemort allí… jaja. Y como los vio aprovecho de molestarlos.

Y los tortolitos van bien! Ojalá lleguen a algo más…bueno adios, veruka! Cuidate mucho mucho! Puedes decirme Muni si quieres así me dicen!

Ginny (gise): no creo que sea la mejor escritora pero si tu lo dices…espero que cuando salga mi libro (que lo estoy imprimiendo) lo leas…o si querés te lo mando por mail…! Jaja. Bueno que estes re bien! Cuidáte! Besos

Amy Black: bueno…gracias por ser tan paciente Amy…jeje Ojala este capítulo te guste mucho mucho! Adiós!

Delaila: bueno…gracias porque te guste mi fanfic...! me encanta escribir! Es lo mejor! Ojala te guste este capítulo byes!

giova Slytherin: bueno…no lo sé tienes razón…ya me acostumbre a dejarlos con la intriga! Jajaja..bueno chao!

Cbkpotter25: que extraño…no ha llegado tu lechuza Uzi jeje. Bueno no importa…dime el nombre de tu fic para buscarlo! Me tinca mucho mucho! Bueno adios!

Aline Leblanc Delacour: Al! Como vas! Jajaja yo aca…escribiendo…se acercan los examenes! Que miedo jaja. Bueno chao! Disfruta el capítulo

Mary Potter W86: bueno…que bueno! Me encanta que a las personas les guste las cosas que escribo…! Gracias ojalá te guste este capítulo!


	5. La nueva escoba

Sólo tú estás presente

"La nueva escoba"

Para luego sonreirle a la persona que se acercaba.

-hola, Harry- dijo Ginny sentandose a su lado

-hola, Ginny- dijo Harry sonrojandose por lo que casi hizo en la fiesta de los Madolescentes en frente de todos.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry iluminado por la luz de la luna lo cual hacía ver todo eso muy romantico.

-quería pensar un rato- dijo Harry mirandola-¿tú?-

-vine a caminar, no podía dormir- dijo Ginny sonriendole

-no fuimos a comprar la escoba al final. ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana?-dijo Harry

-por supuesto, Harry- dijo sonriendo Ginny

-bueno Ginny…es hora de dormir- dijo Harry levantandose y ofreciendole la mano a Ginny para pararse

-tienes razón- dijo Ginny sonriendo y aceptando la mano de ayuda de Harry

Harry hizo tanta fuerza para levantar a Ginny que está salió volando al cuerpo de Harry literalmente.

Ginny levantó la mirada y allí estaba Harry mirandole.

-disculpame, Ginny- dijo Harry

Harry acorto la distancia que los separaba y Ginny pudo sentir los calidos labios de su amado sobre los suyos.

Ginny se separó bruscamente

-¡Harry!. Habías acordado conocerme y que luego decidieras- dijo Ginny enojada

-lo siento, no lo puedo evitar- dijo Harry sonrojandose y comenzando a caminar a la casa con la mirada baja

-pero, te perdono- dijo Ginny sonriendole, lo cierto es que no podía enojarse con él

-muchas gracias- dijo Harry

-¿por qué?- dijo Ginny confundida

-porque si te enojas conmigo ya no podría hablarte y no oiría tu voz hablandome por un buen rato- dijo sonriendo

Ginny se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar a la casa

Harry la siguió sabiendo que eso había dado resultado.

-buenas noches- dijo Harry entrando cautelosamente al cuarto de Ron

-buenas noches, duerme bien- dijo Ginny entrando a su propio cuarto y metiendose rápidamente a la cama quedandose profundamente dormida para soñar con el chico que le roba sus pensamientos.

Al otro día Ginny bajo rápidamente a la cocina y allí estaba Harry tomando desayuno con Ron, Neville y Collin.

-buenos días- dijo Ginny y se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa

-Ginny, cuando estés vestida vamos a ir a el callejón Diagon por tu regalo- dijo Harry sonriendo

-está bien- dijo Ginny sonrojandose, al terminar fue rápidamente arriba y se baño, para luego ponerse una minifalda con una polera negra no muy escotada, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Ginny Molly Weasley ya no era una niña. Se peino su hermoso pelo y se lo dejó suelto.

-Harry, estoy lista- dijo cuando bajo a la cocina

-bueno, vamos- dijo Harry sorprendido por lo linda que se veía Ginny

-iremos por polvos flu- dijo Ginny

-¿por qué por ahí?- dijo Harry para sus adentros

Cuando hubieron llegado al callejón Diagon.

-bueno, vamos Ginny- dijo Harry caminando al mundo de la escoba seguido por Ginny

-dime Ginny…¿cuál escoba te gustaría?- dijo Harry

-es que es muy cara, Harry- dijo Ginny mirandole

-no me importa- dijo Harry

-bueno…quiero una saeta de fuego- dijo Ginny mirando la hermosa escoba con sus perfectas cerdas tan peinadas y brillantes

-bueno, te la compró- dijo Harry sonriendole a la chica de sus sueños

Ginny abrazo a Harry casi asfixiandolo

-Gin…sueltame- dijo Harry morado

-perdón- dijo Ginny soltandolo

Harry compró la escoba y se la envolvieron.

-¿quieres un helado?- dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja

-bueno- dijo Ginny y se encaminaron a la heladería

--Harry me divertí mucho- dijo Ginny entrando a la chimenea

-yo igual- dijo Harry viendo ocmo Ginny se iba

-¡La madriguera!- dijo Harry lanzado los polvos flu a als cenizas y desapareciendo para llegar a la madriguera hogar de los Weasleys

-Harry, muchas gracias por el regalo que le hiciste a Ginny ella está muy feliz- dijo la madre de los Weasleys

-de nada, Sra. Weasley- dijo Harry subiendo a su dormitorio

De pronto se escuchó una explosión…


	6. aviso de autora

Hola, lamento que esto sea para lo que voy a tener que contarles. He estado muy ocupada y llena de cosas que hacer con trabajos y cosas para el colegio.

Lamento decirles que el presente fanfic Sólo tú estás presente se va a retrasar un poco ya que me quita tiempo. Pero cuando tenga más tiempo lo continuare. Gracias por su comprensión chaito.


End file.
